fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council (Bantia Branch)
A branch of the Magic Council formed in Bantia. For a while since the countries inception, Dark Mages run amok throughout the country. The military could do little, lacking a magic division, and the Council was to far away to effectively deal with them in a timely manner. To overcome this, the Council dispatched a small group of skilled mages to begin a separate branch of the magic Council. Their mission was to deal with issues internally, becoming a sort of self governing branch, that only rarely has to report back to the main branch. Over time they grew in size, and now govern over all the mage guilds in Bantia. Building Despite the nature of the Magic Council's work, their main headquarters operates more like a military base rather than a government building. The property itself is divided into three rings, with the main council chambers located in the center. The outermost ring contains barracks and training grounds for rune knights located behind the main facility and a dispatch unit located on either sides of the front entrance. When not out on assignment, this acts as a security checkpoint for anyone entering or exiting the premises. The second ring, and also the only one opened to the public, is designed to house the recognisance unit. This is where a majority of the council's records are kept, as well as where all of their ongoing investigations work is done. Public records, such as statistics on the countries legal guilds as well as general information about Bantia, can be requested through the unit's public area. This only makes up a small present of the council's records however, as much has been deemed classified by the council of Three. The central area is for Administrations work, as well as the location of the Council's main chambers. This is where the three unit heads, Zephyr Odinshire, Payla Morsetty, and Yog Longshaw hold court and make decisions and hold tribunal. Many criminal mages often find themselves here to stand trial, and afterword's are transported to the council's underground detainment facility before being shipped off to prison. Divisions The Council of Three - The division in charge of the entire branch, only consisting of three members. They act as a miniature version of the full Council, though they act independently, and self govern all of Bantia. Their are only ever three members at a time, to avoid any stalemates when voting on how to act. More often than not, a one of the members will take charge of another division when situations arise. It is also tradition for each member train one of the division heads to eventually take their place on the council. Administration - The division that heads operations for the entire branch, superseded only by the Council of Three. It's members are composed of hand picked agents from the Rune Knights and Reconnaissance divisions, though their fighting strength is greater than both. While the Rune Knights are often the first called to a scene, members of the Administration are dispatched to act as commanders when division heads or chairmen are not present to do so. Reconnaissance ''' - The division in charge of keeping information on the mage guilds in Bantia, both legal and otherwise. They achieve this through a wide array of agents working all over Bantia and reporting back to the Branch on a regular basis. Though they are not frequently called to action, they possess strength equal to those of the Rune Knights '''Rune Knights - Just like the Council in Fiore, the Bantia branch keeps it's own platoon of Rune Knights on hand. Because they have less personal on staff then the main branch, every member of the Rune Knights undergoes daily training to maintain their strength. Because of this, the solders stationed in Bantia are considered stronger than those in the main branch, of only by a marginal amount. Members Armament Airship2.jpg|The Megalodon Airship Mini.jpg|Manta and Remora In addition to the Council's several divisions of highly trained mages, not to mention a close partnership with the Bantian Military should the situation call for it, The council also employs a trio of airships as a fast means of responding to situations all over the country. The Megalodon, along with it's departure vestals, the Manta and the Remora, act as a mobile base for councilmen and rune knights, allowing for quick deployment throughout the country, no mater the location. The Megalodon acts as a flagship for the entire council, but is rarely used except in situations where one of the Chairmen wish to attend to a situation themselves. It is armed with serval cannons, as well as magic barriers protecting it's hull should it come under attack. it is also capable of docking with the two smaller airships in the Council's employ, while still in flight, meaning that the ship does not even have to land in order to deploy troops. While am impressive sight to behold, the Megolodon is rather slow, functioning more as a troop transport and mobile headquarters. And through it is well armed, it is more suited as a ground assault craft, and would not likely fair well in ship to ship combat without aid. Manta and Remora are a pair of sister ships. Smaller than the Megalodon and less well armed, their superior speed and maneuverability are meant to cover the flagship's weaknesses. They can be deployed on their own from the council's HQ to deal with smaller problems around the country, or simply to transport troops from one location to another. When together with the flagship, Manta and Remora act as landing vestals for Council Members, as well as providing covering fire for the Megalodon in a firefight. Category:Magic Council Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Bantia Category:Organization